Yuffie's Musical Nightmare
by MeowMix2
Summary: exactly what the title says . watch our clueless heroes face fears they have never thought to encounter!
1. It Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! *Holds a can of bug spray to angry lawyers*  
  
Random Moogle: And Reviewing is highly appreciated, kupo!!  
  
MeowMix: *touches pom pom*  
  
RM: Don't touch that!!  
  
MeowMix: Pease review!!!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
The Insanity of Songfics: Yuffie's Musical Nightmare  
  
One day, in the green room of the Hotel, Yuffie, after a really really rediculously long day (gaak!! too much zoolander!!) of training in the cavern, plopped onto the soft bed. "Sleep, sleeep...." She thought, but suddenly she heard a really really loud noise coming from next the balcony.   
  
YUFFIE: Who's there?  
  
*Suddenly, she sees a moogle waving around a star wand while 'Take on Me' is playing in the background. (ok, that was random...)*  
  
YUFFIE:...............touches pom pom  
  
MOOGLE: KUPO!!!!! disappears  
  
YUFFIE: hears wierd sounds coming from the red room Oh no don't tell me Cloud and Aerith are at it *again*!!!  
  
*As she opens the door connecting the red and green rooms, she sees Aerith, Cloud and Leon sitting in front of a....mini barbecue drinking.....peppermint tea while listining to Good Charlotte (YEA!!!!)*  
  
AERITH: Howdy!!!!!  
  
*Jen and a Random moogle float from a fluffy pink umbrella*  
  
JEN: I wanna fuck Benji!! explodes  
  
YUFFIE:.............  
  
LEON: I don't give a damn about my bad reputation.......  
  
AERITH: death glare Don't start.....  
  
CLOUD: I'm going to take a shower...skips merrily to the bathroom  
  
AERITH: He's been doing that alot lately...  
  
YUFFIE: what, skipping?  
  
AERITH: no showering.  
  
*They hear the water turn on, and uddenly they hear the faint sound of someone....singing*  
  
AERITH and YUFFIE: press ears to door  
  
CLOUD: Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon!!!  
  
AERITH: He's singing the Sailor Moon theme song?!  
  
YUFFIE: And the cheapo american one, no less!!  
  
AERITH: Thats why he told me to dress like a sailor last night!  
  
YUFFIE: woah buddy....O.O  
  
LEON: That shows porn I tell ya! Anime porn!  
  
AERITH: and how would you know.............  
  
********************************************************************************************************************Scary stuff, huh? So tell me, should I continue this insane sugar high piece? Or are u gonna send me lotsa flames? (people be nice cuz it is my first KH humor fic and all...)  
  
RANDOM MOOGLE: Oh, just review!!!! 


	2. Gotta Love Those Musicals!

A/N: HAHAHA!!! I HAVE RETURNED!!!! *cough* so sorry........  
  
OMGOMGOMG!!!!!! (ok that was uncalled for..) Anywho...sorry I disappeared!! I am just so busy with school, and my other fics!!!! And I'm working on my very own L/Y fluff fic!!! *nods* yepyepyep!!! lol. Please check it out when it debuts!!!  
Yuffies Musical Nightmare~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gotta Love Those Musicals!!"  
(Yuffie, leon, and Aerith are sitting around the mini barbecue, drinking peppermint tea, and now munching on shrimp kebobs. Sudenly, Cloud comes out of the shower.)  
  
YUFFIE: *gasp* CLOUD!!! YOU HAVE A CRESENT MOON ON YOUR FOREHEAD!!!  
  
CLOUD: *giddily* REALLY!?!?!   
  
YUFFIE: no.  
  
CLOUD: *snaps fingers and mumbles* darn......  
  
SORA: *crashes through window*  
  
LEON: Sora..You DO know we have a door...  
  
SORA: *goofy grin*  
  
RANDOM MOOGLE: dumbass.....  
  
SORA: *snaps fingers and lights go out*  
  
???: *squeal* SAVE ME!!!!  
  
AERITH: Leon, where sorry your Bob the Builder nightlight died a long time ago but don't you think it's time to give it up.....  
  
(Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines on Sora who is now wearing pink fishnet stockings)  
  
SORA: And all that Jazz!!!!!  
  
LEON: O.O  
  
YUFFIE: O.O  
  
AERITH: O.O  
  
JEN: NOOO!!!! *explodes*  
  
RM: dumbass...*flies away on pink umbrella singing Simple and Clean*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok, I don't mean to bash anybody, but its just for fun i swear!! HONEST!!!! THE LITTLE PEOPLE IN MY HEAD ARE TELLING ME TO DO IT!!!! AAAAHHH!!!!  
AUDIENCE: O.O 


	3. You stole my cheese? This means WAR!

Disclaimer: BWAHAHA!!! I'm back!!   
  
RMoogle: I think we knew that already, Kupo.  
  
MeowMix: I do not own KH!! If I did, Idon't think I would be writing this.  
  
RMoogle: No, and your to busy trying to make yourself look like Lulu.  
  
MeowMix: so.........She's my idol! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!!!   
  
RMoogle: duck tapes MeowMix's mouth shut Please review!!! Kupo!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so we left off with Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and the very dysfunctional and braindead Sora, who keeps fidgiting from the fishnet stockings. As they all sat in front of the mini barbecue, Aerith found her bright pink Hello Kitty tv set with the built in vcr player and where all watching Harry Pothead and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
the scene where Harry and Ron are in the wood with the giant spider thingy  
  
Giant Spider Thingy: It is the thing which we spiders fear the most......  
  
Yuffie: what, a ten foot tall shoe?  
  
Suddenly, The door busts open an din pops Cid with a giant machine gun.  
  
Cid: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: O.O  
  
Aerith: say what?  
  
Sora: *fidget* squeak!  
  
a moogle floating on a pink umbrella appears  
  
Moogle: KUPO!!! *explodes*  
  
Cid: ITS A BOMB!!! DUCK!!!! *jumps behind couch and everyone follows*  
  
Yuffie: Why are we behind a couch?  
  
The door slams open and a dozen Moogles with shotguns appear  
  
Moogles: Kill the human scum!!*  
  
Cloud: Hey look!! A block of cheese!!  
  
Aerith: Uh..cloud...its green....  
  
a moogle waddles up, steals the cheese, and cackles evilly  
  
Cloud: *gasp!* YOU STOLE MY CHEESE!! This means WAR!!!  
  
Leon: YEAH!!...I wanted to watch Harry Pothead!! Damn you evil Moogles! DAMN YOU!!!!!  
  
Moogles: We have come to kill you and EAT YOUR SOCKS!!! kupo.  
  
Sora: oh NO!! NOT MY SOCKS!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
dun dun dun....what will become of Yuffie and the gang? stay tuned for the next episode of Yuffies Musical Nightmare: Episode 4  
  
"Wanna buy some COOKIES!!!"  
  
*oh and I don't own kill the human scum. I got that from a website. REVIEW!!! 


	4. Wanna buy some COOKIES!

Disclaimer and A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe I'm pickling this stupid fic up after so long....It wasn't supposed to be like this!!! Oh well, I feel like writing another chapter!!!! So enjoy!!! 

Yuffie's Musical Nightmare: Chapter 4

"Wanna buy some COOKIES!?!?"

Last time we left our fearless, clueless heros...

YUFFIE: which was OVER A YEAR!!

ME: Shush!! Or I'll smack you with my rude moogle, biattch!!!

Like I was saying, Last time we left our heros, they where all crowded behind a couch, being held hostage by a very dysfunctional, schitzophrenic Cid and a bunch of sock eating, human killing Moogles who stole Cloud's very stinky piece of cheese.

SORA: Oh please DON'T STEAL MY SOCKS!!!

AERITH: but you don't have any socks.....

SORA: Oh yea...scratches head

CID: Alright everyone, don't panic. I've got just the thing that will blow those annoying but oh so cute moogles away.

CLOUD: Is it a magical scepter?

CID: O.O no....

LEON: Is it a huge sword??

CID: uh, no....

YUFFIE: Is it a semi automatic?

CID: no.....

AERITH: Is it a kitty??

YUFFIE: Why would it be a cat??

CID: Well, it's neither, but I think it will do some damage. Everyone, close your ears.

Suddenly, Cid takes out a mini portable CD player and plays the most annoying, most frightening music ever made in the history of man.......

LITTLE KID VOICES FROM CD PLAYER: you're toxic i'm slippin under....

AERITH: OMG.....

YUFFIE: Its......KIDZ BOP!!!!!! HELP!! MY EARS ARE GONNA EXPLODE!!!!!!

Suddenly, all the moogles drop their weapons and cover their ears from the terrible music. Yet, although it is truly agonizing, one brave moogle standing by the door stands the torture and for a brief moment, lowers his hands to whip out a pair of fuzzy pink earmuffs!!

EVIL MOOGLE W/ FUZZY EARMUFFS: hahahaha!! now I will destroy yo-

Just then, the door is slammed open and the Evil Moogle with the fuzzy earmuffs is smooshed against the wall and the door with a big red "KO-ed" sign over his head. A silhouette of a person appears in the doorway. It is a short girl dressed in a green plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a green sash around her shoulder that ties at the waist with a bevy of assorted buttons pinned to the sash.

SORA: squeal could it be...........!

YUFFIE: oh no way.........

KAIRI: HI!!!!! Wanna buy some COOKIES?!?!?!

All the moogles turn to face the wide-eyed, hyperactive girl holding a huge box of cookies and break out into a cold sweat.

MOOGLES: in squeaky, high pitched voices OH NO!!!!! scatter

KAIRI: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Then Kairi smiles like an insane asylum escapee and starts throwing those nasty chocolate mint girl scout cookies (sorry, but the caramel ones are better) at the frantic moogles, who instantly collapse at the impact of the cookies. Finally, when all the moogles are down for the count, Kairi's face turns normal again and lets out a small giggle.

SORA: Bloody hell.......

Suddnely, Ron from Harry Potter magically pops out of thin air and smacks Sora over the head.

RON: That's my line, you git! disappears

GASP Oh goodness!!! Now what will become of everyone now that Kairi's on the scene? Will she force our beloved heroes to do horrible girl scout acts of kindness by forcing chocolate mint cookies down their throats? (probobly not....but u guys need something to look foreward to!) see ya next time on.....

YUFFIE'S MUSICAL NIGHTMARE

CHAPTER 5

"Come on, Vomantoes!!"


End file.
